Inevitable
by Mafer Pattz-Cullen
Summary: Todo Humanos - Bella tiene una vida aburrida en Forks, hasta que llega un sexy chico britanico al instituto de Forks. Edward Cullen el nuevo alumno, no reparara en conquistar aquella chica de ojos chocolates. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

**INEVITABLE.**

Capitulo I

Desperté y me di cuenta que iba tarde para el instituto. Me levante la cama a toda prisa y gracias a mi hermosa torpeza,_ nótese el sarcasmo_, me enrede con el edredón y caí pegando mi trasero contra el suelo. No tenía tiempo para lamentarme así que me levante aun con mi pobre trasero adolorido. Entre al baño me bañe y cepillé en casi diez minutos – ¡_muy bien, Bella! _– y me vestí con unos simple jeans, mis converse y una blusa azul. _Alice me va a matar_ – pensé ante mi poco cuidado al vestirme.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Vivo en Forks junto a mi papa, Charlie, el jefe de policía de Forks. Este pueblo era muy pequeño y por consecuencia todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo. La más mínima cosa fuera de lugar en este pueblo, era la mejor excusa para comenzar los cotilleos, y ni decir las miradas de curiosidad tipo cuando la gente mira a un extraterrestre. Es incomodo, _súper_ incomodo. Lo se, pues me había mudado aquí hace dos años para terminar el instituto. Antes vivía con mi mama, Renee en Phoenix, pero ella se había vuelto a casar. Phil, su esposo, es jugador de béisbol en las ligas menores, por lo que viajaba mucho. Yo no quería mudarme cada mes así que vine aquí a Forks y vivir con mi papa.

Una corneta sonó anunciando que Alice, mi mejor amiga había llegado por mí. La conocí en mi primer día de clases y me invito a sentarme con ella y sus amigos, Emmett y Rosalie, y su novio, Jasper. Y desde ese día, Alice y yo junto a Rosalie, éramos inseparables.

Me dirigí a la cocina y agarre un par de galletas, para comer algo y salí corriendo hacia fuera. Cerré la puerta principal y subí al Porche amarillos, donde Alice me daba una mirada divertida.

- Despertaste tarde, otra vez – dijo ella sonriendo burlonamente

- No te burles, Brandon.

- Y también te caíste. – Adivino y se echo a reír por mirada – Hay, Bella, Bella.

Cruce los brazos fastidiada. A veces odiaba ser tan predecible. Suspiré. Alice arranco, y manejo a velocidad aterradora hacia el instituto. Llegamos en cinco minutos exactamente.

Baje del auto y tome mi bolso. Había algo diferente. Un volvo plateado estaba estacionado al lado de nosotras. Nunca había visto este auto así que o alguien se había sacado la lotería o había alumno nuevo. Todos como de costumbre – mayormente la población masculina – no dejaban de observar el dichoso auto como si se trata de una nave espacial. Pobre del chico o chica dueño de ese auto. Iba a ser tema de cotilleo del día, o quizás del mes.

- Bella, vamos, se hace tarde. – dijo Alice, y yo la seguí hacia literatura, nuestra primera clase. Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestras mesas habituales a una esquina del fondo del salón.

Saque mi ejemplar de _Cumbres borrascosas_ y me puse a leer, pues era unos de mis libros favoritos. Iba en una de las mejores partes hasta que el profesor entro y mando a que todos se sentaran, un chico iba atrás suyo. Déjenme decirles que era precioso. Tenía el pelo de un extraño color dorado, algo como cobrizo. Su piel era pálida y sus músculo, no muy grandes pero perfectos podían notarse bajo la camisa blanca que utiliza. Tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios de infarto.

Seguí comiéndomelo con los ojos hasta que poso su mirada en mí y su sonrisa se ensancho. Me sonroje y aparte la mirada. De repente los dibujos en mi mesa eran muy interesantes, hasta artísticos me atrevería a decir.

- Jóvenes, este es Edward Cullen. – presentó el profesor y Edward inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo. – Viene de Inglaterra y será su nuevo compañero de clases este año. Señor Cullen, puede tomar asiento en...

- ¡Aquí hay un asiento, profesor! – dijo Alice, levante la vista y me di cuenta de que señalaba el asiento vacío detrás de mi. Yo la mire y vi esa mirada en su rostro. La mirada de Alice _cupido_. ¡Demonios!

- Muy bien, Señor Cullen. Siéntese atrás de la señorita Swan, justo donde dice la señorita Brandon.

Edward camino hacia su asiento y Alice sonrió… una sonrisa muy parecida al gato d Alicia en el país de las maravillas, una sonrisa que escondía intenciones que yo sabia muy bien. Edward se sentó y el profesor comenzó la clase.

- Hola, soy Edward – susurro una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, voltee y Edward sonreía torcidamente. Acento, ¡oh por dios! El chico poseía acento.

- Bella – dije simplemente. Sus ojos verdes me miraron, eran un verde hermoso, como esmeralda.

- Te queda el nombre… Bella – no se porque, pero me encanto como había pronunciado mi nombre, con ese acento tan sexy.

- Emmm… claro. Gracias – balbuce y me volví hacia la clase dándole la espalda. Escuche una risita a mis espaldas y me sonroje de nuevo.

- Un placer conocerte, Bella.

- Gracias, igualmente.

Y la clase transcurrió sin más palabras por parte del chico sentado atrás mío. Sonó el timbre y todos nos paramos de nuestros asientos a recoger nuestras cosas.

- Nos vemos, Bella. – dijo Edward, y salió del salón. Solté un suspiro que Alice no paso por alto soltando una risita. Yo la mire ceñuda.

- No creas Alice, que no te vi – la acuse señalándola y ella puso cara de 'yo no fui'.

- No se de que me hablas, Bella.

- Si claro, Alice.

- Hay, a ver Bella. No me digas que no es sexy. – puso los brazos en jarras y me miro inquisitivamente. Yo trate de no mirarla pero al final sonreí un poco. Mentir no serviría de nada.

- Si, Alice. Edward es sexy.

- Gracias.

Oh mierda. Voltee y me encontré con Edward, quien tenia esa estupida sonrisa en su cara. Mi cara se puso tan roja que hasta un tomate le daría pena. Trágame tierra.

- Lo siento, pero deje mi libreta. – me paso por el lado y recogió la fulana libreta de su asiento, ¡como rayos no me di cuenta! Se disponía a irse, cuando de repente volteo y dijo – tú también eres sexy, Bella. – y me guineo el ojo y salio del salón.

- ¡Ahhhhgrrr! – me tire en mi asiento.

Definitivamente, Edward Cullen era un peligro. Peligro que quería correr.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno esta es m primera historia aquí, que tal? les gustaria que siguiera escribiendo? diganmelo en un Review plis!**

**Ahhhhh! y pasense por mi traduccion Different en mi perfil.**

**Besos!**

**~Mafer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diclaimer**__**:**__ Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer._

**INEVITABLE.**

Capitulo II

Los días de la semana pasaron rápidos ante mis ojos. No había vuelto a hablar más con Edward Cullen además de un "_Hola_" o un "_Buenos_ _días_". Eso me decepcionaba un poco, la verdad. Pero de lo que me daba cuenta es que siempre me observaba. Lo hacia constantemente, y eso me dejaba confundida. ¿Qué pretendía? _Esa era la pregunta del millón, señores_. Lo que sabía es que siempre me observaba de lejos en la cafetería o en la biblioteca. Parecía querer preguntarme algo, pero no se atrevía, todavía.

Justamente, Alice y yo estábamos en la biblioteca terminando nuestra tarea de trigonometría. Yo era horrible en ella y aborrecía los números con todo mi ser. Por suerte, Alice siempre me ayudaba y me explicaba lo que no era capaz de entender.

Edward estaba a dos mesas, 5 metros, 500 centímetros, etc., etc., de donde nosotras estábamos sentadas. _No es que yo me fijara en esos detalles_. Bueno a quien engaño, si me fijo en esos detalles. Eso demuestra lo tanto que me gusta. Porque si, me gustaba Edward Cullen y no me daba miedo a admitirlo. Excepto a el y a toda la escuela y si es posible también a todo Forks mi sentimientos por Edward.

Edward levanto la vista de su libro y me pillo observándole. Sonrió torcidamente. Quise desviar la mirada, pero la fuerza de sus ojos profundos me retuvo en ellos. No se cuanto tiempo duramos observándonos, quizá segundos, pero para mi lo sentía como si fueran horas.

― ¿Bella? Bella… ¡BELLA! – pegue un salto ante el grito de Alice. La bibliotecaria nos envió una mirada reprobatoria y nos siseo un _silencio_. Mire a Alice y ella me devolvía la mirada, la diversión bailando en ellos. ― A ver, Bella. ¿Por qué será que no me prestas atención? – pregunto suspicazmente mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviera sospesando sus teorías ― ¿No será cierto británico que se encuentra en esta misma habitación en este mismo momento?

Entrecerré los ojos y conteste tratando de disimular.

― ¿Quién dice que me vuelve loca?

― Ayer mientras dormías repetiste como cien ves "Edward, me vuelves loca" – respondió imitando mi voz perfectamente en la ultima frase. ¡Rayos! Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Ayer, Alice se había quedado a dormir en mi casa. Yo siempre conciliaba el sueño más rápido que ella, lo que daba por resultado que podía escuchar lo que hablaba en sueños. Si. Yo hablaba en sueños. Ella siempre bromeaba con respecto a eso.

― Emmm… y ¿dije algo mas que sea importante? – pregunte secamente aunque un poco sonrojada. Adiós a mi plan de que todo Forks no se enterara de que me gustaba Edward.

― Nop – pronuncio la pe exageradamente. Hubo un corto momento de silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompió ―. Deberías de invitarlo a salir.

― Quizá – murmure pensativa. Pensé en considerarlo, aunque sabia que no lo haría, pues yo era demasiado cobarde.

― Es enserio, Bella – me miro seriamente. Luego sonrió ampliamente ― ¿Por qué no ahora mismo?

― Pero es que yo… - empecé a replicar pero una voz aterciopelada que conocía muy bien me interrumpió.

― Hola señoritas, ¿será que puedo sentarme con ustedes? ― sonrió señalando el puesto vacio que estaba al frente mío. Esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba al despertar cada mañana desde que lo conocí.

― ¡Claro que no! ― replico Alice inmediatamente, el sonrió y se sentó. - ¿Saben? Quede con Jasper en ayudarlo con matemáticas, así que me tengo que ir. Bye, chicos. – y se fue la condenada dejándome sola con Edward.

Yo me dispuse a concentrarme en mis deberes, cosa que era en vano ya que estaba muy nerviosa a causa de la presencia de Edward y su penetrante mirada. Levante la vista y como lo supuse, me miraba.

― ¿Qué? – pregunte un poco turbada, ¿Por qué me observaba tanto?

― ¿Qué de que? – respondió burlonamente, un segundo de silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar ― ¿Qué harás el viernes?

Eso me tomo desprevenida, ¿acaso el…? ¿Será?

― Nada – lo mire con curiosidad.

― ¿Quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo este viernes después de clases?

Mi corazón se acelero, empecé a sentir el calor en mis mejillas y las manos a sudarme. ¡El me estaba invitando a una cita! ¡_El_! Trate de calmarme y no mostrar mucho de la emoción que me embargaba por dentro. Casualmente y con voz calmada, respondí:

― Claro.

Edward sonrió y se acerco a mí para susurrarme al oído:

― _Perfecto_. – y me beso en la mejilla. Estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba más rojo ya que mi cara empezaba a quemarse.

_¡Dios mío!_

**Ok, quedo un poco corto pero aquí ya entre Edward y Bella esta creciendo algo, ¡oh! Eso sonó mucho a una canción de RBD xD ¿Que opinan del capitulo? Déjenme un Review con su opinión ;) **

**PD: Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un Review y a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas. Me hacen muy feliz. Por lo menos esta vez pueden dejar un Review con su opinión.**

**¡Hasta otra actualización! **

**~Mafer! ;P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**INVEVITABLE.**

Capitulo III

_¡Edward me había invitado a una cita!_ Era lo que repetía dentro de mi mente. Me pellizque varias veces en el transcurso del día para comprobar que no estaba soñando. O sea, esto no me sucedía todos los días. Un chico que parece modelo de portada de la revista GQ no me invitaba a salir comúnmente.

Ala salida de la escuela, camine por los pasillos hacia el aparcamiento- con una sonrisa tonta pintaba en mi cara, estaba segura.

Busque a Alice, pues yo venia con ella siempre al instituto. Pero para mi sorpresa, el porche de Alice no estaba donde lo había aparcado esta mañana. _Demonios, Alice ¿Por qué no avisas que te vas sin mí?_ Eso quería decir que me iría a casa andando, y mi casa no era muy cerca del instituto que digamos.

Suspiré y comencé a caminar para irme, hasta que una voz demasiado conocida, debo agregar, grito mi nombre.

− ¡Bella! – esa voz aterciopelada la reconocería en cualquier parte. Me volví como una autómata y enfrentarme con la belleza de Edward. Me pegue mentalmente para reaccionar.

− Hey, Edward. – respondí casualmente. Bueno, intente que sonara casual.

− Hey. – sonrió suavemente haciendo que me quedara sin aliento. – Alice me dijo que hoy tenía un asunto pendiente y se tenía que ir temprano. Así que me ofrecí a llevarte a tu casa.

_Ya entiendo, entonces._ Todo esto era un complot de Alice para hacer que Edward me llevara a casa. ¡Pero es que de verdad ésa duende no tenía límites! Aunque no me quejaba la verdad, más bien, estaba más que agradecida con ella. Pero ella no necesariamente tenía que enterarse de eso.

− De verdad puedo caminar, Edward. No tienes que… -

− Hey, para. – me interrumpió, poniendo la manos mostrándome las palmas en señal de alto. – Alice, me advirtió que te ibas a negar al principio, así que mejor no ahorramos esa parte.

− Pero…

− Pero nada, - dijo deteniendo mis pobres intentos. – vamos.

Suspire, aunque internamente sonreí. Lo seguí, para mi sorpresa, hasta un volvo plateado que encendió las luces traseras cuando presiono el pequeño control para desactivar la alarma y desbloquear las puertas. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto e hizo ademán de que subiera. Subí con un poco de torpeza y el cerro la puerta, para rodear el volvo y meterse en el lado del conductor. Pude notar que en el interior del auto su aroma estaba impregnado y concentrado, yo inhale disimuladamente, y me supo a paraíso. Podría vivir solo respirando ese aroma tan embriagante y dulzón, característico de Edward.

Metió las llaves en el contacto, y puso el coche en marcha para salir del aparcamiento. El equipo de sonido se encendió a mitad de canción. Este chico de verdad no dejaba de sorprenderme; _claro de luna _de _Debussy_ llenaba melodiosamente el interior del auto.

− ¿Qué? – inquirió el con diversión al ver la sorpresa en mi cara.

− ¿Te gusta _Debussy_? – respondí con una pregunta. El se encogió de hombros.

− Me gusta sus composiciones. Unos de los que me gusta tocar – replico con naturalidad.

− ¿Tocas piano?

− Si. Es uno de mis hobbies.

− Vaya… - fue lo que pude decir. Luego pregunte algo apenada - ¿Al-algún día, podré escucharte?

El me miro por un rato lo que permitía a un conductor apartar la vista del camino, y luego sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida, y los ojos se le iluminaron.

− Seria un placer. – dijo suavemente. Yo me derretí ahí mismo, pues se veía más hermoso que nunca así. Sobre todo sus ojos verde esmeralda. Estoy segura de que sonreí como una tonta todo el camino restante.

− ¡ALICE BRANDON! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacerme eso! ¿¡Que clase de amiga te hace eso! – vocifere al auricular quien del otro lado, Alice estaría sonriendo ante mi ataque de histeria.

− ¡Vamos, Bella! Se que me lo agradeces…

− ¿Qué me lo agradezco? ¿¡QUE ME LO AGRADEZCO!

− Pues si, Isabella. No creas que no me doy cuenta que te tiene loca. – aseguro muy segura.

− Bueno, yo…

− ¡LO SABIA! Lo sabia, Bella. – exclamo Alice en un chillido, dando como resultado que alejara el auricular de mi oreja por el bien de mis tímpanos. – tenemos que ir de compras ¡YA! Tengo que arreglarte bien para este viernes en tu cita, tengo que…

− ¡Alto ahí, Alice! ¿Cómo demonios sabes que tengo una cita este viernes? – inquirí frunciendo el ceño. – que yo sepa, yo no te he contado nada.

− ¿Sabes que? Mi mama me esta llamando para cenar y tengo que colgar, bye Bella. ¡BESOS! – dijo rápidamente antes de colgar dejándome con la boca abierta.

Sacudí la cabeza para salir de mi ensimismamiento y me dispuse a hacerle la cena a Charlie con una pregunta rondándome la mente.

_¿Cómo es que Alice sabia de mi cita?_

**Buenoo chicas! Aquí el cap ;) gracias a todos por los reviews q enviaron y todos los favoritos y alertas! Me alegra q les guste ;)**

**Bueno estoy cumpliendo año, asi que por lo menos me merezco unas felicitaciones no?**

**Me voy entonces, pasenla bn!**

**R&R please!**

**~Mafer! ;P**


End file.
